Inexplainable
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: A late night of working leads Hitsugaya to musing about the recent behavior of a certain Lieutenant.


A/N: Alright, my first Bleach story. I love Hitsugaya and Matsumoto so I began to write and this is the result. Constructive reviews are very much welcomed and I hope you all enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Bleach.

* * *

Rangiku had fallen into a depression. It wasn't noticble to those who did not know her or even to those who did know her personally. However, he took notice without particulary trying. Yes, she still appeared hyperactive and cheerful. Her usual antics had not ceased, but there was a certain look in her eyes. That look told of a inner turmoil that was slowly eating at her. When she thought no one was watching, she drunk more than usual perhaps to seperate herself from reality. Even now, as he sat at his desk doing paperwork while Rangiku lied on the couch sleeping, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The only sounds were the scratching of writing and an occasional mumble from the sleeping woman. Hours passed before the scratching stopped. Toshiro exhaled deeply and pinched the area between his eyes. He set his quill on the desk and rested back into his chair closing his eyes. Sometimes, he, himself, wondered if he worked too hard.

He couldn't pause in his workings for too long however, he still had to prove his worth as a captain. Though he was reknowed as a prodigy, there were those who still believed him too young for his position. That is what pleased him about Rangiku. She was not jealous or bitter about his higher rank. While others would have a problem, Rangiku seemed to adore and even enjoy serving under her captain. As if sensing his thoughts about her, Rangiku moaned in her sleep breaking Toshiro from his musings. His eyes fluttered open and he stared at the back of the couch. Rangiku was shifting quite a bit, he briefly wondered if she had awoken. Her silence, however, dispelled this thought.

Pushing himself out of his chair and moving around the desk, he took slow strides towards his sleeping Lieutenant. She was sprawled out in the most un-lady like manner but it didn't take away from her beauty. He could feel his features soften the longer he watched her and found he didn't care to put a cold mask back on just yet. Only two people could make him look this way, Momo and this woman before him. His hand outstretched, finger tips ghosted over Rangiku's features but never had the courage to touch. He worried about her. Why was she feeling the way she was? Was it his fault? He was a bit strict, yes, but that never seem to put Rangiku off and she never listened to him anyway. Perhaps she had feelings of insecurity about something? He wasn't sure what she could be insecure about or even if she could have those types of feelings. Himamori told him once, though, that even the most attractive girls sometimes were down about themselves. It annoyed him that something was wrong and he couldn't do anything about it. He was captain, a prodigy, he should have been able to figure out a solution for anything.

"Gin..."

The mumbles from before were suddenly understandable. Rangiku's depression also made since now as well. Toshiro's hand retracted quickly as though he had been burnt. The soft looked was quickly replaced by an intense frown. Something boiled in his chest making him feel sick to his stomach and inexplainably angry. Suddenly he wasn't so fond of his Lieutenant. Was she still mourning about Gin's defection from the Soul Society? One would think that his betrayal would have been enough to erase any feelings she held for him. What a stupid woman... Involuntarily, he caused the temperature in the room to drop. It was nothing too noticable but it amazing feat that a sleeping woman would cause the captain of division 10 to lose enough control to do such a thing against his will. What was wrong with him? Why did he have to urge to destory Gin and not for simply being a traitor? Was...was he jealous? A soft chuckle escaped from his lips. The idea was extremely absurd. What would he be jealous for?

Even as he told himself this and went back to his desk, he still couldn't help the whitening of his knuckles as his fingers dug into his palms and the persistent sick feeling in his gut.

* * *

_Review_


End file.
